


Elevators

by AverageOriginal



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageOriginal/pseuds/AverageOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very short. Root and Shaw in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

They get in silently, and the silence continues as Shaw pushes the button for UPH1 and the doors close on them. After a moment Root starts,  
"This is--"  
"Don't say it." Root looks over to Shaw at the interruption, still maintaining a falsely coy smile.  
"It's rude to interrupt, Sameen. You don't know what I was go--"  
"Yes, I do. Shut up." Shaw's focus isn't wavering from the floor indicator panel above their heads.  
"It's just the last time we--" Shaw turns her head fast, glaring, and pointing a finger.  
"Don't say anything."

Harold straightens his tie and pulls on his jacket, happy to be able to go out and get a proper meal for the first time in over a week. Just as he gets his room door open a crack however, he hears a bang out in the hall. He hesitates, and shuts it again, deciding to look through the peephole just to be safe. With a frown, trying to make sense of the distorted shapes, he figures 'to heck with it' and opens the door to investigate. He's instantly sorry he did, as he's assaulted with the image of Shaw's back as she blindly fumbles for something in a pocket. What's most troublesome is the fact that she's got Root pressed between her and the door of her room, and her head is buried in the crook of Root's neck. Harold's eyes widen as he shuts the door behind him, making his presence known. Root tilts her head down and opens her eyes to look at Harold with a smirk, as Shaw pulls her key out and swipes it through the lock. Harold intends to say, 'This is not really dignified, is it Miss Groves?' All he gets out is,  
"This is not re--" before Shaw snaps her head around and her glare sucks the words out of him. Staring him down, she gets the door open and pushes Root roughly inside. With a finger pointed across at him,  
"Don't say anything."


End file.
